Spider-Man 2099
:Looking for another article with the name Spider-Man? Check out the Spider-Man disambiguation page. Miguel O'Hara is the Spider-Man in the year 2099. History In the comics Origin Miguel O'Hara, an engineer of Irish and Mexican descent, worked for a corporation called Alchemax. He was less than pleased at Alchemax's vast control over New York City. A genius in the field of genetics, he was being pressured by Tyler Stone (head of the New York branch of Alchemax) to test a process to imprint genetic codes into human physiology. He reluctantly tried the process on a test subject named Mr. Sims. It was a failure -Sims was transformed into a hideous creature and quickly died. This was the last straw for Miguel: he went to Stone and attempted to hand in his notice. Stone gave and Miguel accepted a drink which, unknown to Miguel had been laced with the highly addicitive hallucinogenic drug that bonds to the victim's DNA, called Rapture. As Alchemax was sole manufacturer of the drug, Stone expected that Miguel would be forced to remain with the company. In an attempt to rid himself of the hallucinogen, Miguel decided to try the genetic procedure, which had killed Sims, on himself, as he had input his own original genetic code as a baseline. The process was sabotaged by his supervisor, Aaron Delgato, in the attempt to kill him (the incident would be covered up as an accident). Miguel survived the process; his DNA was spliced with the genes of a spider and gained several powers. Making a costume from a Dia de los Muertos (a traditional Mexican holiday) outfit, Miguel battled Alchemax and other villains as the Spider-Man of the year 2099. X-Men '92 Cyclops had the X-Men of the year 2099 train in the Danger Room. The X-Men fought holograms of Spider-Man, Hulk, Punisher, Ravage, and Ghost Rider from 2099. In video games Shattered Dimensions When Spider-Man attempted to stop Mysterio from stealing an ancient artifact from a museum called the Tablet of Order and Chaos, Spider-Man accidentally shattered the tablet and the pieces traveled to alternate realities. As Mysterio got away Madame Web appeared to Spider-Man and told him what had happened to the fragments of the Tablet of Order and Chaos and that he needed help to retrieve them. Madame Web also said that if the fragments of the Tablet were to fall into the wrong hands all reality could be in danger. Madame Web contacted Miguel O'Hara and enlisted his help. Miguel, as Spider-Man, attempted to get a fragment of the Tablet of Order and Chaos. However, the Public Eye, a corrupt police force owned by Alchemax, arrived and tried to stop Spider-Man. Spider-Man was able to defeat the Public Eye officers. Sometime later Spider-Man was attacked by the Hobgoblin of 2099 who also had another fragment of the Tablet of Order and Chaos. As Spider-Man and Hobgoblin fought their battle attracted the attention of the Public Eye. After defeating the Public Eye officers, Spider-Man resumed his chase after the Hobgoblin. As Spider-Man caught up to Hobgoblin, Hobgoblin used his fragment of the Tablet of Order and Chaos to create duplicates of himself to fight Spider-Man. Hobgoblin then picked Spider-Man up and flew him into the air. However, on their way down Spider-Man punched Hobgoblin which caused him to crash into the ground. Spider-Man then took the fragment of the Tablet of Order and Chaos from Hobgoblin. When another fragment of the Tablet of Order and Chaos was found in the year 2099 it attracted the attention of Kron Stone who was the Scorpion of that era. Scorpion stole it and Spider-Man followed him. As Spider-Man caught up with Scorpion, Scorpion revealed that he was hired by Doctor Octopus (who in this universe was a woman) to steal the fragment of the Tablet of Order and Chaos. Spider-Man was able to defeat Scorpion by causing an abandoned subway train to crash into him. Spider-Man then retrieved Scorpion's fragment of the Tablet of Order and Chaos. Spider-Man soon learned that Scorpion was going to bring the fragment of the Tablet of Order and Chaos to someone at Alchemax laboratories and went there to investigate. Spider-Man broke into the laboratory and found Doctor Octopus who in this universe was a woman named Serena Patel. Doctor Octopus then activated the laboratory's self destruct sequence and escaped leaving Spider-Man to die in the explosion. However, Spider-Man was able to get free from the explosion just in time and landed on another floor of Alchemax. There Doctor Octopus showed Spider-Man her invention, the Condensed Matter Reactor which Doc Ock said was a weapon that had the power of a million thermonuclear reactions. Doctor Octopus then used the fragment of the Tablet of Order and Chaos to power her machine. Spider-Man then fought Doctor Octopus and was able to defeat her. Spider-Man then shut down Dock Ock's thermonuclear reactor and was able to retrieve the fragment of the Tablet of Order and Chaos. When Mysterio reassembled the Tablet of Order and Chaos he used it's power to make himself a giant and he started to devour every dimension so that he could remake the multiverse in his own image. With all reality starting to break down Madame Web was able to summon all of the Spider-Man from the four alternate universes to her location. By working together the four Spider-Men were able to defeat Mysterio and save all of reality. Edge of Time A scientist at Alchemax named Walker Sloan was planning to go back in time so he could be the one to start Alchemax and make himself rich. Miguel O'Hara learned of this plan and attempted to stop him. However, when Sloan and Spider-Man went through a portal Spider-Man became trapped inside of it. O'Hara then saw an image of Peter Parker (from the Amazing universe) being killed by Anti-Venom. As Spider-Man was sent back to 2099 he saw that New York City was now a horrifying dystopia under the control of Alchemax. This also changed the past to where the Daily Bugle was now an Alchemax laboratory and Peter Parker was a lab assistant working for Dr. Otto Octavius. O'Hara was able to set up a telepathic link between himself and Peter Parker. O'Hara attempted to warn Parker about his imminent death. However, Parker chose to ignore O'Hara's warning. Both O'Hara and Peter soon learn that the open portal is creating a 'quantum causality field'. Because of this field events from the past instantly change the future. Peter and O'Hara both made it to the 66th floor of the same building in their own times. O'Hara had hoped that he could find a way to help Peter Parker defeat Anti-Venom. As Spider-Man got to the 66th floor Anti-Venom escaped. However, an explosion in the laboratory caused a radiation leak in the year 2099 which nearly killed O'Hara. However, Peter Parker was able to activate the radiation regulators in his time and save O'Hara in his time. Parker then made it to the portal where he saw Anti-Venom and met Walker Sloan. Peter then learned that Sloan was controlling Anti-Venom. Sloan then controlled Anti-Venom and had him fight Spider-Man. Anti-Venom was nearly able to kill Peter Parker just as Miguel O'Hara saw earlier. However, this time O'Hara was able to shoot a web line through the portal and attach it to Peter. Before Anti-Venom could kill Peter, O'Hara pulled him through the portal and into the year 2099. As O'Hara got Peter to safety he went through the portal into Peter Parker's time to stop Anti-Venom from going through the portal himself. O'Hara was able to destroy the device Sloan was using to control Anti-Venom and as revenge Anti-Venom went after Sloan. In the year 2099, Peter Parker went through Alchemax's files to figure out a way to repair the portal. However, Peter read on the computer that in the past Mary Jane will be killed while visiting Alchemax. Peter told O'Hara this and O'Hara was able to rescue Mary Jane. After repairing the portal both Spider-Men jumped through it returning to their own times. However, O'Hara telepathically communicated with Peter and told him that the portal was now creating a time storm that was going to destroy all of time if it wasn't stopped. Peter Parker attempted to stop it. However, in the year 2099 an older Peter Parker (who in the year 2099 was the C.E.O. of Alchemax) appeared to O'Hara and told him not to stop the time storm. This future Peter told O'Hara that he wanted to use the time storm to recreate the timeline in his own image. However, O'Hara refused to help Peter rewrite the timeline. Peter Parker then dropped O'Hara through a trap door in the floor. However, O'Hara was able to get free and made his way to the portal room to confront Peter Parker. O'Hara was able to defeat Peter Parker and this caused the past and future to revert to the way it was before Walker Sloan attempted to use time travel to become C.E.O. of Alchemax. Powers Miguel O'Hara has superhuman strength and can lift up to ten tons. Spider-Man can run at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. O'Hara can run so fast he leaves behind a body double for enemies to attack. O'Hara's body is harder and more resistant to certain types of physical injury. O'Hara has superhuman agility. O'Hara also has enhanced vision. He can see objects at great distances with perfect clarity. O'Hara's has night vision which allows him to see in complete darkness. O'Hara can also quickly heal from most injuries. Miguel O'Hara ages much slower then a normal human. O'Hara possesses elongated canine teeth that secrete a paralyzing, though non-toxic, venom. O'Hara also as razor sharp talons on the tips of his fingers and toes. This allows O'Hara to climb on walls. The talons can also be used to slice through solid objects. On each of his forearms O'Hara has spinnerets that release a very strong and sticky web-like substance from the back of his wrists. Unlike the original Spider-Man, O'Hara's webs are organic and are chemically identical to real spider silk. Trivia *Spider-Man 2099 was released as part of the Spider-Man toy line but did not appear in the Spider-Man: The Animated Series. *In Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions, Spider-Man was voiced by Dan Gilvezan. In Spider-Man: Edge of Time he was voiced by Christopher Daniel Barnes. *Miguel O'Hara made a brief cameo in X-Men '92 Vol. 2 issue 10. Category:Heroes Category:Heroes exclusive to the Spider-Man toy line Category:Characters exclusive to the Spider-Man toy line Category:A-Z Category:Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions/Edge of Time characters